


[Art] The Care and Keeping of Your Ravenclaw (Spoiler for Set Me Free)

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, Ink and colored pencil, Inspired by Fanfiction, Tales from a Special Branch, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Inspired by Femmequixotic's incredible Tales from a Special Branch series. Spoiler for part five, Set Me Free.
Kudos: 11





	[Art] The Care and Keeping of Your Ravenclaw (Spoiler for Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmequixotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set Me Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656020) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



Tales from a Special Branch is easily one of my favorite fics, in no small part due to the incredible OCs. 

Althea and Pansy, gals bein' pals. 

Come find me on tumblr @ada-lovelaced or instagram @ada_lovelaved   
https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/  
https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/


End file.
